


Shenanigans

by whizzerdbrown



Series: price-brown family [3]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Modern AU, Some Fluff, Some angst, Some comedy, all set at different times, but it’s all a modern au, it’s just a bunch of short stories, none of the chapters go together, price-brown au, uhhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-04 18:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13370595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whizzerdbrown/pseuds/whizzerdbrown
Summary: Just a bunch of collections of stores from the Price-Brown family’s past. None of the chapters go together unless stated, so feel free to just skip around!





	1. bully

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whizzer gets bullied at school a lot. Luckily, Kevin is often there to help.  
> Warning for slurs & offensive language

Whizzer got made fun of at school quite a bit. It didn’t bother him, most of the time – he’d always just sass the bully back until they got bored and left. But this time it just… really hurt. 

“Stupid fairy!” 

They kept yelling. They kept repeating it. Sometimes it was worded differently, sometimes it was completely different, but it all had the same meaning. They were calling him a homosexual. 

And, no, it didn’t hurt because Whizzer knew it was supposed to be bad to be gay, it hurt because Whizzer was fairly sure that he really _was._ He’d always been hoping that he just hadn’t found the right girl or something, that’s what all of the adults said to every boy who might be questioning their sexuality. 

“You dumb queer!”

Whizzer couldn’t find his words. He felt… frozen. Like he couldn’t move. He couldn’t speak. He just stood there numbly, internally panicking, as he stared at the increasing group of other eleven and twelve year olds. He knew he shouldn’t have been scared; they were all around his age, most of them were around his height, none of them seemed too strong. 

But he was. He was scared. He was terrified, even. Whizzer was stuck still in that spot, paralyzed with fear. What was he supposed to do? None of the recess monitors were on this end of the playground, none of them saw what was going on. Part of him wondered if they would even _care,_ had they truly known what was happening over here. 

“Fruit!”

“Nancy!”

“Pansy!”

“Flower!”

“Poof!”

_“Stop!”_

That one managed to grab Whizzer’s attention, as well as the attention from the rest of the group. Kevin pushed his way through the crowd, yelling the same thing over and over. 

“Stop, stop, stop, _stop!”_

“Kev-“ Whizzer started, his voice shaky, but Kevin shushed him. 

Whizzer could only watch as his brother addressed the other kids in their grade. 

“My brother is none of those things,” Kevin stated, very matter-of-factly. “And– And even if he was, which he is _not,_ that still doesn’t give any of you permission to mess with him like this! So scram! Leave him alone.” 

And, surprisingly enough, everyone else did just that. Within a matter of a minute or two, the rest of the grade had left, finding something else to do. 

“You didn’t have to do that,” Whizzer mumbled, glancing at Kevin. 

Kevin shrugged. “You looked like you were about to pass out. You know mom and dad hate picking us up from the nurse’s office.” And then Kevin grinned at him. 

Whizzer laughed at that. 

And just like that, everything was fine. For now, everything was fine.


	2. flashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whizzer sees parts of his life flash before his eyes before making a bad decision.  
> Warnings for abuse. 
> 
> { this one is all 100% angst! i promise next chapter will be happy :) }

Whizzer saw his life flash before his eyes. Not really his whole life, but recent things, things that made him question if what he was about to do was the _right_ thing to do. 

Flashes back to when Whizzer told Kevin about his first boyfriend, at twelve years old. When Kevin was surprised and shocked and kind of angry. When Kevin wouldn’t talk to him for the rest of that day and for the day after it, and when Kevin finally decided to talk to him but acted like Whizzer had never said anything about being gay. 

Back to the time when Kevin brought it back up shortly after Whizzer’s first break up, when Kevin was there to comfort him through it even though Whizzer swore that he didn’t want or need Kevin’s help. When Kevin apologized for acting the way he did when Whizzer had first told him. When Kevin pulled Whizzer into a hug and told him, for the first but definitely not the last time, that he loved and supported him no matter what. 

To the time when Whizzer really got beat up for being gay, when Kevin spotted him trying to sneak inside without getting caught covered in bruises and blood and scrapes. When Kevin had brought him into the bathroom and cleaned all of his injuries, bandaging up the ones that needed it, and even helping him come up with a lie when their parents spotted that one stubborn bruise on his cheek. When Kevin promised Whizzer that he’d beat up the next person who wanted to hit him like that again. 

To just a few months ago, when Kevin kept telling Whizzer not to tell their parents. Not until he was ready to move out, ready to be able to support himself, because they could never be so sure of what their parents would say, what they would think, how they would react. Whizzer had laughed at Kevin then, and promised that their parents would never find out. That he wasn’t going to get disowned. 

To just last night. When Whizzer said that he was going to tell them. When Kevin practically begged him not to. “I don’t want to lose you,” Kevin kept saying. Whizzer promised that he wouldn’t be going anywhere.

Oh, how _wrong_ he was. 

“James.”

Their father’s sharp voice brought Whizzer back to reality. His voice, saying Whizzer’s _real_ name. Their father would never call him by what he wanted to be called. It was never Whizzer Brown like he wanted. It was always James Atticus Price. Whizzer hated everything about that name. 

“Yes, father?”

Whizzer felt his parents’ eyes on him. His father’s cold, sharp, boring into him. His mother’s nearly emotionless, calm, with only a slight bit of an inquisitive air. 

“You wanted to speak to us. Get doing it.”

Whizzer was only sixteen. He wasn’t old enough to live on his own. He wasn’t old enough to land a solid job to get him enough money to buy his on house, to pay his own rent and bills, to get himself his own food. He wasn’t old enough. He wasn’t mature enough, he shouldn’t have had to have been. And yet he knew that the next five words out of his mouth would land him in those situations. 

“I’m gay,” he announced, false confidence in his voice. “I like boys.” 

He could hear Kevin’s voice in the back of his mind, repeatedly telling him that he shouldn’t have done that, that he should have kept it hidden just for a few more years, that he was going to get hurt from this situation. That he didn’t want to lose him. 

The sting from his father’s slap didn’t even seem to register with Whizzer, even as his skin got warm and welted from the gesture. He was already moving to pack a bag before his father’s words got to him. He ignored Kevin, who was trying to talk to him. Whizzer couldn’t even _hear_ him. 

It wasn’t until Whizzer was outside, far from his house, sitting alone on a park bench, that all of this caught up to him. His hand rose to his cheek, gently resting over the sore and swollen skin. He struggled to hold back tears. He found himself so full of emotions, but completely unwilling and unable to show them. 

This was his life now. Sixteen years old and homeless. He had a ton of things to figure out if he wanted to survive past this age.


End file.
